


Girl Talk

by passing-fanciful (kageygirl)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Charming Family Feels, Episode Tag, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/passing-fanciful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossiping about boys.  </p>
<p>Missing scene for 4x01, "A Tale of Two Sisters."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

"I kissed him again."

Mary Margaret looks up from her second child to her first, sitting across the booth, and doesn't have to clarify who Emma's talking about this time.

Granny's is nearly empty, the party having wound down abruptly as the tension between Marian and Robin filled the room. They'd left soon after Regina did, but the damage was done, and most of their friends had also taken their leave, their last congratulations hushed and awkward. 

Which means Mary Margaret can hear the shyness in her daughter's voice, quiet as her confession is. She looks Emma over, taking in the faint blush coloring her cheeks, the shine in her eyes. 

In Neverland, she'd been both furtive and dismissive about their stolen moment, but this, this is something different.

Mary Margaret looks past Emma toward the window, where Hook is sitting at the corner table with David and Henry, both men trying to distract Henry from worrying about Regina. David's got his arms crossed and his chin up, while Hook's head is at an angle as he punctuates something with a wave of his hand. She can't hear what they're saying to each other, but she can see Henry, and some of the strain from earlier has faded from his face as he watches them banter.

She looks back at Emma to see that she's starting to raise her own chin (stubborn like her _mother_ , indeed), and can't help but smile at her. "Good."

Emma blinks at her, sitting up straighter. "Really?"

Mary Margaret shifts Neal to one arm to free up her hand, and covers Emma's, resting next to her cocoa. "You deserve happiness in your life, Emma," she says, and watches her look down, pressing her lips together.

She's expecting Emma to pull away, but to her surprise, Emma squeezes her hand back. "Thanks," she says, and though her voice is low, the color rising in her face, she meets Mary Margaret's eyes again.

It's yet another thing telling Mary Margaret that more happened during their trip to the past than the outline Emma gave them. One day, she's going to get the whole story, but with Emma changing her mind about leaving town, it can wait.

For the moment, though, there are other details to investigate. "I mean, assuming it was a good kiss," she says, with a one-armed shrug so as not to disturb the baby. "Was it good?" she asks, with innocent, polite interest, and gets to enjoy Emma's mouth dropping open.

"I--am not discussing that with you," she says, staring down into her cocoa, though the smile threatening the corners of her mouth says enough.

"That means it was," Mary Margaret says mildly, giving her a nod.

"Mom!"

Emma's eyes widen at her own outburst, and she glances over her shoulder to the boys' table. As if on cue, Hook meets her eyes, and the way his face softens as he looks at her would give the game away, if Emma hadn't already.

Her little girl and a pirate. Almost as unlikely as a princess-turned-bandit and the shepherd-turned-prince she decked with a jewelry box.

When Emma turns back, there's an openness about her that makes Mary Margaret's heart ache--this is what she's wanted for Emma, even before Emma broke the first curse, before she had her memories back. And it's nothing she can bear to tease Emma about.

Instead, she leans forward, tapping the cover of the storybook. "So tell me more about the _dance_ ," she says, avid as any conspirator, and Emma's bashful grin lights up her whole face.


End file.
